Book 5: Open Season
by Xavirne
Summary: If I were magically given the power to write Book 5 or a series spin-off for the Legend of Korra, this is how I would end the series. My writing will contain love, pain, heartache, and most importantly, drama. It also flips between Korra and Mako's point of view because Mako tends to be overlooked and I think he has amazing potential to be a strong male lead. SPOILER - Makorra
1. Episode 1: Insecurities

Hello and welcome to my _Legend of Korra_ fanfic, inspired by Josef Salvat's song _Open Season_. Please note that I've written the ending of Episode 1 as I was kindly reminded that Mako's a little less whiny than Bolin. In an attempt to toughen him up, I removed some of the crying and focused more on his insecurities (herp a derp, the title of this episode). Here's to hoping you'll enjoy this ending better than the last~!

* * *

There was a faint change in the way the air moved about the ceremony. At first, he thought nothing of it. Why would a drop in pressure or a sudden cold spell deter his thoughts? He was weak before. No, spineless. He should have confessed and found it within himself to speak from the heart rather than hide behind words of professionalism and admiration. There was so much more at stake here. So much more to say... to feel.

Eyes flickering forward, he needed to get a breath of fresh air. Escaping from the warm glow of the party, he found himself standing on the patio in grave silence. Moon high within the sky, a small smile played on his features. If there were one to play a role for such a woman, it would be she, the moon.

Brows dropping and chin turning toward her radiant glow, he found his voice.

"I've been thinking," he began with sweaty palms. Soon beads grew on his brows and he found himself shaking internally. Honestly, it shouldn't be this hard. He had said it once before so he should be able to say it again. But perhaps, and don't quote him on it, this time he truly, utterly meant it. As if before, the first time, it was only with a lowercase "L" rather than a capital one.

"I... I know we've had our rough patches but," his hand reached out as if to caress the moon, "Korra, I... I love you." A lump lingered in the back of his throat as his eyes swelled with tears.

"Dammit," he cussed beneath his breath. "Why is this so hard?" Dropping his head and weaving his hands together, he nervously tossed his eyes about the area. From what he could tell, he was still alone and free to speak aimlessly to the moon above.

"I just wish I could take it all back. The fights, the betrayal... everything. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You give me a reason to fight. You're the first person I think of when I wake up and you're the last person on my mind at night." Hands slowly gripping the railing before him, he skipped back and leaned against the wall of the building. "Sometimes you piss me off. You're so reckless and selfless! But then again, you're so strong and brave." Closing his golden orbs, he smiled. "Korra, I thought I lost you. I can't imagine losing you. I have to be with you. I need you. I... I need you."

Ever so slowly, Mako opened his eyes and found himself staring across the barren streets toward the spirit portal. "If only we could run away together and find happiness within peace." Small smirk playing on the side of his face, he let out a blissful sigh. It was the kind of sigh a man in love would make.

As the moon vanished behind a cloud, the raven ran a hand through his hair. "Whelp, that's as good as I'll get. Might as well spit it out now before I start questioning my manhood with such cheesy and sappy lines." Hands now on his hips, his brows furrow. "Uh... where is Korra?"

Last he knew, he was standing on the front steps talking with Asami. Perhaps the girls were still... no, if they were there, he could hear their giggling. Ah, those two. It made him laugh. He could honestly remember their first glances at one another. Korra, peeved that he choice the rich engineer over her. Asami, jealous that he was so close to the world's most beautiful avatar. Yes, the girls had a bitter rivalry over his heart. It was foolish and dumb, for who was he but a silly boy back three years ago. He had nothing to his name and all the game he had came from his hot-headed flames within a silly little game.

Again, he smile before stepped from the patio onto the ground below. It was so strange to think that two girls, scorn at one another for sharing the same man, could now be the best of friends. They were like sisters, only scarier for they both knew too much about him to be safe.

Freezing, his eyes went wide. What... what did girls talk about? Especially ones that shared the same ex? The sweat beads returned to his brow as he questioned everything. Did he ever utter a bad word about Korra to Asami? No, he loved Korra wholeheartedl- _shit_. There was that one time he called her too stubborn and said she needed to get knocked down a few pegs by an overlord of sorts (heh, funny how that kind of came true). And what of Asami? Had he ever... oi, he didn't want to think about _that_. A few too many times he moaned about her vain ways and far too proper lifestyle. For being a grease monkey, it bothered Mako that her nails were always perfectly polished and smooth.

Now before the main steps, he cocked his head to the side. Where were they? Had they gone back in to party?

"Go figure," he chided. He clearly spent too much time walking and talking to himself. Not wanting to waste another second, he took the stairs two at a time and reentered the reception. Varrick was already attempting to invent a new broom to help his now-bride clean up after his messes. Did the guy ever rest? Or rather, take things seriously?

Slipping past the _broom-fiasco_, he let his eyes soak up the room. Odd as it may seem, Mako didn't sense her. He didn't feel her presence. He had no psychic or spirit reader like Jenora, but he had come to know the scent and taste of his avatar.

"MAKO!" A hand swung from nowhere and wrapped around his... _ankles_? Eyes adverting down, he spied his brother helplessly hugging his feet. "Uh, Bo, what are you..." Voice trailing off, he gazed at Opal. "Didn't I tell you not to let him have the Cactus Juice?"

"No need to get stern," Opal giggled with a bright blush across her face, "it was just a sip."

"You've had it too..." Blank stare rolling away with his eyes, he skidded his way from the drunken Bolin. "Bo, why don't you go stuff down some noodles or bread. I think I see Pabu over there anyway," he whispered in the man's ears. Giving him a good shove, Bolin made a bee-line for the food. "Bo, you never change."

Hands now on his hips, Mako found himself scowling to some degree. It was hardly flattering, especially at a wedding ceremony.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar, cold voice spoke.

"Chie- er, Lin." Before he could salute her, Mako was tugging his hand down and tucking it behind his back. "What are-" he was cut off.

"Last I saw her, she and Asami were heading into town. Probably getting sick of the ruckus in here. The longer that tables out (she pointed to the drinks table), the louder this crowd gets." Waving Mako off, she moved toward her sister to persuade her against stuffing her face with all the sweets.

Taking the chief's lead, he nodded and moved back outside. "Into town. But where would they go?" As a detective, he knew exactly what to do! Find clues.

He began by walking straight down the steps and toward the village. It was still mauled and mingled from Kuvira's mech robot, but repairs were underway. Much to his luck, some diner patrons were still lingering outside the restaurant and quite capable of answer his question.

"Did you five happens to see two women walk past here?"

"Yeah, they were heading that way," the one man with the bald head said. "Something about needing to buy a backpack?"

_A backpack?_ Mako's brows cocked in confusion. Why would they need that? Either way, he knew where to go. There was a nice backpack shop about three blocks from here. Sold some of the finest leather backpacks known in Republic City. Not wanting to waste a second, he sprinted down a back-alley to get to her quicker. He just had to catch her!

Leaping over a dumpster and then diving under a spirit vine, he eventually rolled his way in front of the store. To his dismay, it was already closed. But freshly closed for the "Closed" sign still swung due to momentum previously applied. Whaling on the door with the hopes of someone opening, he stepped back when a voice barked at him.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a pain but I'm looking for someone. Did you see two gi-"

"Yes, they bought two bags. Very sweet girls,_ unlike you_." She huffed and slammed the door in his face.

"Do you know where they went?" His voice was hitched as he tried to speak through the wood. "Please, I have to find her." When he was met by silence, he frowned before dropped to the floor. "I have to tell her how I feel..." he muttered in defeat.

The stillness of the world swallowed him whole. All he wanted to do was confess his undying love for her and maybe, if given the chance, ask her back out. But that would never happen. His only lead was dried up and gone. He would just have to suffer the cruel fate of loneliness.

He sat on the steps about five minutes before eventually getting up. The old hag wasn't going to help. He was on his own now. Sighing, he waved her off with sarcasm and stepped back into the streets. It was getting later by the second and people were starting to turn in. His chances plummeted by the minute.

"KORRA!" he shouted only to be shushed seconds later. "_Sorry_," he cringed before reeling around a building to devise a plan. He needed to find her. Quitting wasn't an option! He had yet to give up on her. He didn't back when Amon had her. He didn't back when Raava left her. He didn't when Zaheer poisoned her. He didn't when she vanished into thin air with Kuvira. And he wouldn't now. She meant too much to him to just quit.

_A backpack_. Why get a backpack. A trip. Camping. Vacation. Were she and Asami camping? She did just lose her dad and a day in nature would be the perfect reset. But where would you camp? The city was a mess and the world was still sore from Kuvira's attack. Was it even safe?

_The hell with plans_, he finally told himself and just began running. He could cover more ground running than he could thinking about why she would need a backpack. Trusting his legs, he weaved around the city looking for any signs of life, of her.

* * *

As the city's glow continued to fade, Mako's internal flame grew brighter. He _had_ to find her. He just had to. Using his firebending, he lit his way and continued his hunt for the woman he loved.

"KORRA," he howled out, even if it pissed villagers off. At this point, he didn't give a damn. He had to find her. Being apart from her was driving him mad. "KORRA!"

What seemed like minutes was inevitably creeping up on an hour of searching for her. It was absolutely amazing how time flew when you were frantically seeking out someone. Completely lost in the moment, he didn't even heed the warning around him. Between the scorched land and the decaying veins, most would have turned back by now. But not Mako! He was too blind to see that he was walking right into the darkness.

Now in an unfamiliar part of town, destroyed by the veins and spirit weapon, he began to question his sanity. Was it really wise to run in a town previously corrupt by spirits and dictator overloads? The earth was still unstable and the buildings around him moaned with discomfort. They could come toppling down at any minute and he would be left to die alone. Everything was dark and the stark silence was beginning to gnaw at him.

Which way had he come from? Which way was north? Were was light? The village? Civilization?

Standing in what seemed to be a clearing, Mako gulped. In all his searching, he had failed to pay attention to his own location and how he was lost deep within the woods that ran rampant through the city - or so he hoped (as he might have inadvertently wandered out of the city and into the swamp or something!). Panic slowly set in and his eyes became jerky. Every object around him seemed to grew a face and laugh maniacally at him, as if he were trapped in some horrific nightmare. Everything so foreign and haunting seemed to etch away at his soul. Every hair on him stood on end and his pupils became narrow little black dots in a sea of frightened gold.

Suddenly something rustled the bushes behind him. The hairs on his neck rose even more and he ever-so-slowly turned around. Heart now in his mouth, he prayed.

"K-k-korra... is that... you." Gulping, he dimmed his flames to just a faint glow. No point in making himself _that_ visible, especially if an enemy lurked in those shadows. "Korra?" He was pleading at this point. He would do anything to find this woman and get the hell out of here.

And then, the snap came and the darkness rushed forward.

This was the end. This was _the end_.

"KORRA!" he screamed with his last dying breath.

* * *

When death didn't befall him, Mako felt his cheeks go raw from ceaseless... _tonguing_? Opening his golden orbs, he stared down into a mess of white. It was fluffy and pure, having a warm touch to it. Face coated in a layer of slobber and a happy "thud-thud-thud" noise rapping the ground, the once petrified look of sheer terror vanished and became a full-on grin.

"Naga," he said with relief, "boy and I glad to see you, girl." The tail pounding grew louder and the massive polar bear dog soon overtook him, pinning him against the ground. "Okay, okay, okay. I missed you too," he moaned between wet kisses.

Finally able to shove her off, Mako sat with his legs apart and a cheeky grin on his face. "Soooooo... dogs have good noses, right?" Brows waggling, he grinned even more. "Don't suppose you can find _my_ Korra for me, can you?" As if insulted, Naga snorted and turned her back on the raven. Snorting again, she swished her tail over the firebender's neatly moussed hair.

"Hey! That took me all day to smooth down," he moped before grinning again at the large dog. "So, what do you say, girl? Want to help me locate Korra?"

If dogs could smile, Naga would have been grinning from ear-to-ear. Tag wagging happily, she lunged forward and tuckered her nose below Mako's rump. In mere seconds, the raven was riding her back and sloppily grasping onto her for dear life.

"Uh, Naga," his voice cracked, "can I adjust myself before we-"

Jerking forward, Naga took off in a full-on bolt. Nose to the air, she cared not for how Mako held on for she was on the hunt for her brunette partner. It had actually been a few hours since she last saw her human companion and Naga was chomping at the bit to see her.

"Whoa, girl, whoa," Mako pleaded as they crashed there way out of the creepy forest and back into town. "Let's not make more mayhem then necessary, girl. Last time Korra had to pitch in to clean up the messes you two made when you first came to Republic City." Striking a nerve, Naga growled. "Not that you're to blame," he retorted sheepishly.

It was astounding to see how Naga's nose worked. She was able to trace every step Korra took from the backpack shop to a market to a shoe store to Asami's mansion to Korra's small abode. They had probably been on the hunt for about thirty-minutes now and still no signs of the girls. But they were getting closer, he could just feel it. They had a great head start but he was on the fastest dog in town! Not to mention, a professional tracker who could easily find her master's scent.

Letting loose a howl, Naga kicked it up a notch and moved with such fluid motions that Mako felt like he was flying. Every leap and bound was so perfect that the earth stood still. His face beaming, Naga's tail wagging - they were the perfect pair, sans one Korra.

Riding flawlessly toward the spirit portal, Mako had his "duh" moment. "Doh," he moaned, "Asami's probably going to see if she can see her dad pass through the spirit world into the next and who better to guide you through the spirit world than the avatar herself."

As the buildings became scarce and the spirit portal more prominent, Mako found himself grinning. "Naga, I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask Korra out. And once she says yes, I'm going to ask her father for permission to marry her. I cannot live without her. At this point, I have to be with her. Avatar or not, Korra is the love of my life." At that statement, Naga happily barked, as if she was totally on-board with the whole Mako-Korra relationship. "Ha," he joked, "glad I've your approval."

Seeing silhouettes walking up to the portal, Mako slowed Naga to a stop. "Okay, girl, this is my time now. You stay here. When it's all okay and she says yes, I'll call you over and maybe we can all go into the spirit world." Tail wagging, Naga gave Mako a good luck lick before nudging him toward her human. "Okay, okay," he teased. "I know, I know."

Rushing toward the portal, Mako's mind was a blur of emotions. From first look to last kiss, from Amon's hands touching her to him saving her, and from Kuvira's taunting destruction to his frantic search for her, Mako's heart fluttered. Everything about him stemmed from this woman. She made him the man he was today. She was his inspiration, his guiding light, his one true love. Korra was Mako's everything.

Nearly upon the two girls, he slowed his pace and slicked back his hair. It was now or never. As the women became clear within his eyes, he exhaled. "K-"

He froze.

Before his eyes stood two women, hand-in-hand. Then, as if unfolding like a scene in a movie, Asami and Korra turned into one another. Asami was the first to smile and flash her eyes of seduction upon the shorter, tanned woman. Korra, blushing from the heat of the moment, seemed to return the gaze, though not quite as fiercely as the curly-haired engineer.

Jaw ajar, Mako found himself stumbling on the perfectly level and stable ground. Losing his footing, he doubled over to gaze back up at the horrific scene. What played before his eyes against the yellow-green glow of the portal was enough to turn a man mad with rage.

This was not _his_ ending. This was not what was supposed to happen. This was his moment. This was going to be _his confession_. This was his scene and Asami stole it from him.

Baffled, he sunk back into the raw earth and found himself choking. What was happening. He felt strangely numb. Everything around him faded away and his ears rang. Mouth dry and eyes forced on the loose earth below his twisted foot, he just stared. Disbelief all around him, as his world came crashing into him.

At first, there was nothing but shock. Sheer disbelief. He blinked his eyes a few times to see if maybe, just maybe, he was dreaming (and frankly, if he was, he might just have tried to pull off a threesome). Sadly, this was no dream. It was but a nightmare. All he worked so hard to achieve, no, confess, was gone.

As the shock of the scene wore off, Mako found himself turning numb. A cold chill moved down his spine. Was Korra ever really his? Did she ever truly love him? Was it all for show? Was it all just to appear "normal" and dodge the ridicule often stereotyped by nontraditional things?

Lump in throat, he fought back the tears but they refused to stay at bay. As the girls melted into the glow of the portal, his eyes glazed over and a single tear broke free. Fists pounding the ground, a rage of fire spewed from his lips. Land scorched and fire glowing hotter than ever, he rose with vengeance in his eyes.

This was supposed to be his moment. His ending.

"YOU NEVER LOVED HER," he spat into the portal. "YOU NEVER CARED FOR HER LIKE I DID!" His voice was laced with malice, angst, and pain. "Did you ever fret about her whereabouts? Did you ever throw yourself in harm's way to save her? DID YOU GIVE UP YOUR OWN LIFE TO SAVE HER AND THE WORLD?!" Fuming, Mako shot more flames at the spirit portal. "And worst of all, where were you when Korra vanished with Kuvira? Who screamed the loudest, searched the longest, and cried the hardest?" Mako's golden orbs seemed to dry up as each word came gushing from his mouth.

"It should have been me," he said with curt voice. His eyes bore down on the portal. For a second, he thought about jumping into it and ruining the moment. He knew Korra would pick him over her, if given the chance. And he, like a fool, was just too slow at uttering the words.

Peeved at his rotten timing, he dropped back to his knees and pounded the ground like a man who lost a bet. "It should have been me," he growled, though it was a half-hearted one. Exhaustion was a powerful feeling and it was slowly consuming him. He was still recovering from his mech-battle injuries and this? Well it wasn't helping nonetheless.

Face kissing the dirt, he just sat there. How could he be happy? How could he ever feel again? Korra was gone. Stolen by his ex, _Asami_.

"I never should have run into her," he chided to himself. "I should have looked before jumping out into the street." He was taking everything out on himself, likely questioning all his actions up until now. He was trying to pass the blame and nullify the situation. "If I never ran into her, Korra would be mine." Fist pounding the ground again, he growled. "AHHHH! This is all my fault!"

Before he could utter out another word, a cold, wet nose pressed against his neck.

"Naga," he breathed hopelessly. As her nose wriggled into his neck, he found himself loosening up. The once stiff and tough man was losing his strength. The flame within those orbs slowly faded and his face flushed of all its color. "Naga, I've lost her." Naga's head tilted, as if confused. How could Mako lose what was literally right in front of him? "She left, Naga. She's with _Asami_ now." His voice dripped with starkness, clearly shedding light on how he felt about that relationship.

He was a whirl of emotions right now. Hollowness, guilt, betrayal, anger (namely at himself), and dismay. Had he just been faster, quicker, smarter, bolder - anything, she would be his. Was he not the brave one? Was he not the one that originally shrugged Korra off as if she were nothing? Wasn't he the man that wasn't supposed to care; the one who was the shoulder to lean on when things got ugly?

Mako looked pitiful as he sat there beside the dog. Everything he was seemed to be just a facade. He couldn't find his strength. He couldn't find his indifferent attitude. All he could find were memories that now haunted his mind. Each sweet kiss to each bitter ending, they all ripped away at his soul.

Distraught eyes looked longingly into the black orbs of the large, white dog. Naga, although a creature, seemed to absorb the man's feelings and registered the pain she sensed from within him. It was almost as if she could understand him, for she swept a paw around his back and yanked him into her fluffy belly. Muzzle wrapping around the backside of his neck, she whimpered while embracing the raven.

"I'm sorry, girl. I'm so sorry."


	2. Episode 2: Waiting

**Episode 1 of my Book 5 is done. Might need to go back and add a bit more to that ending, namely because I want this to be a 12 to 14 episode book (just like the series). Not to mention, the series always felt rushed so why not make my episodes rushed, right?! Eh, we'll see. Anyway, this next chapter is all about Mako again. Story told from his PoV. Next episode will take place from Korra's PoV so expect that... eventually!**

* * *

For nearly an hour, he sat there just watching the portal. At one point, he moved toward it as if he were going to run in there and tell Korra how he really felt. He should have. She might have taken him over her.

Yet, at the same time, Mako just didn't have the strength to do that. What if she rejected him? That pain would hurt more than just assuming he was too late. Besides, he had no interest in showing his face to Asami. It was bad enough to know he looked like this but to show it to the one who won Korra's heart? Ha! Like Asami deserved such a gift!

Rump stiff from sitting on the uneven earth, he finally shifted. Everything about moving was painful. His bones creaked and his muscles began to fall numb before a piercing tingling sensation overcame him. Before he could do anything, he was dropping back to the ground. Thankfully, Naga was still lingering and caught the man's fall.

"Thanks, girl," he said with a light smile.

Using her as a crutch, the two began their slow descent back into the town. Neither communicated verbally for their nonverbal cues were off the charts. Mako's slow, broken steps were mimicked by Naga's lack of tail wags and enthusiasm.

Now back in the city, the two crawled to Korra's place. "Well, this is where we part ways." Mako drew a hand across his slicked back raven hair. "I see why Korra keeps you close. You're a great shoulder to cry upon." His face was engulfed by her white fur. Trying to laugh, he gave her a squeeze and a nose rub before whirling around and staggering toward his place.

About two steps into his leave, a nose pressed against his back. Following that was a whimper that caused Mako to grimace. "Naga, I can't do this. Seeing you right now hurts. Yeah, it was nice to be with you when all this went down, but now I need to be alone."

Large coal eyes stayed trained on him as her massive paws kneaded the ground. Another whimper came from her.

"Naga, please. Please don't do this." Eyes averting, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't make this harder than it ha-"

Before he could utter another word, Naga forcefully (but gently) knocked the firebender on the ground. Forearms keeping the man immobile, she starved down at him and whimpered again.

"Stop it, Naga," Mako's voice started to get a moody pitch to it. "Korra made her choice, now you've got to deal with it - just like me." Again, he head rolled away. Granted, his moment was stifled by Naga. Still, he tried to make it look like he lost interest in the giant polar bear dog.

Coarse tongue lapping his jawbone, she whined again. The fur above her eyes seemed to sag and her muzzle drooped too. Everything about this creature was pleading for the man to stay.

Had he not already been down and out about Korra, he probably could have brushed this off. But he was already weak for his guard was down. Seeing Naga as she was left Mako feeling guilty. With a reluctant sigh, he turned toward the quivering muzzle and nuzzled her head with his now. "Fine, you win. You can stay with me until Korra gets back."

* * *

With the night nearly over, the two finally make it back to Mako's place just before the sun rises. Naga let's herself in (which was no easy feat for the door wasn't that large) while Mako immediately face-plants on the couch. Arms haphazardly draped around the smokey gray couch and legs dangling off the edge, he passes out within seconds. So what if his head was skewed at an awkward angle that would cause his neck to be sore? Who cares if he completely missed draping the blanket over himself; instead covering the large white creature with it instead?

Lip caught on the couch just right, he would soon find himself drooling in his exhausted state of slumber. Had he not set an alarm, he probably wouldn't have woken on time to prepare for work - whatever that may be!

As the alarm whaled again, he finally groaned before swatting it away. "Who needs to work," he said groggily to Naga. "Not like money's going to buy me happiness."

Eyes closing, he dozed back off to sleep.

* * *

Clinging to it for dear life, Naga finally let out a yelp before jerking her tail away from the man who dreamed that her tail was Korra. Now on the other side of the room, she barked to get his attention for she didn't dare venture closer to the grabby man.

The first yelp sent him sitting straight up. Nearly had a heart attack too! Eyes alert and wide, he scanned the room until a familiar bark brought his heightened senses back to their usual level. "Oh yeah, that really did happen."

Patting his thighs, he called Naga to him. "Sorry about that. I guess..." he stroked her head. "I guess I miss the warmth of another. Heh," his face flushed a rosy color, "the last time the three of us were together was back in the park when we were looking for Amon." Naga's tail immediately swung back and forth, which was quickly followed by a loud rapping nose from hitting all the objects in her wag-radius.

"You liked the day?" Nose crinkling, he laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you did. In fact," he cupped his chin with his hand, "I feel like you've always been there for Korra and I. That time when we were taking a ship to the Southern Tribe for the Glacier Spirits Festival." His grin widened before falling flat. "Er, well... not the best memory. She did get mad at me for not offering the right advice. But hey, we made up later." Licking his lips, he recalled the savory, sweet taste of cotton candy on his lips. "It was also the day I really felt inspired by her. Sure, I was inspired when we took down Amon but seeing her open a spirit portal. Now that was a sight to see - although I didn't really get to see it... Either way, it was that moment that defined who she was and who she was going to become. She was so focused on making things right. It just made me really want to purpose my police job more. I wanted to be like her and help people. And what better way to help someone that to be come a detective?"

Throughout his little trip down memory lane, Naga happily listened. From time to time, she would lick his hand or nuzzle his face. Honestly, the bond between man and dog was strong between them. Even though Naga belonged to Korra, the two had really come to trust one another. They could read the other's emotions and they always, _always _had Korra's best interest at heart.

Scooping Naga's face between his hands, Mako rubbed his nose against hers. "You know what?" Her tail began to wag. "I think I'm going to go back to being an officer. I'll work twice as hard! I really want to become something more. Korra might be the avatar, but that doesn't mean I can't score a sweet job. Heck, maybe I'll start my own police group." Kicking back against his plush couch, his devilish side-grin returned. "Yeah, yeah. I'll start my own elite police force. It'll be so elite that we'll become the spirits that guard the land when Korra is away." Really liking his eye, he beamed from ear to ear.

"AH!" Looking down at his hands, Mako scrunched his face up when he saw Naga chopping on his hand. "What was that for?" he said dumbfounded. Before he could utter another sentence, Naga was dragging him across the room to the mantle above the fireplace. She pawed at a photograph of he and Korra. With a whimper, her ears perked up before the tail wagging initiated in his face.

"Okay, okay. Yes, we can go check the portal. The girls should be back today." The last part was said with a gruff tone and an eye roll. Naga snorted at it, too. Clearly neither were a fan of this "Korra and Asami" thing.

There was no need to grab something to eat for the fridge was already vacant of any form of subsistence. Still, it had been over 24-hours since he last shower. Not wanting to look like a total mess (though it might convey to Korra that he's a wreck without her?), he quickly hopped in the shower. Lathering the soap in his hair, he didn't even bother to scrub his body down with soap; the shampoo would have to do. Out almost as fast as he was in, Mako moved into his room and quickly dressed. It was nothing out of the usual; his white, high-neck, slim-fitting shirt with the usual jacket and his normal dark jeans. He even went to his favorite pair of boots.

Once dressed, he flicked his hair forward. Might as well go back to the "cool dude" look. The slicked-back, professional look could be saved for formal days. Not days off!

As he rolled around the corner, Naga barked gleefully at his outfit. "Ha, yeah, I thought the same thing too. This is how she saw me for so many years. Maybe the hair and uniform made her forget why she fell in love with me." Another happy yelp followed. "It's a long shot, but worth it. Everything's worth it for her."

It was nice to be out of his slump. Even if she was with Asami, he could win her back. She loved him first. He knew so much about her and had really grown to love her. He just couldn't toss those feelings out a window, hard as he try!

Sucking in some air, he froze. Lips pursued, the air released. "Whelp, it's now or never. Let's g-"

Again, his hand was in her mouth. Before he could even howl in pain, Naga was barreling out of the house and down the alleyway. Naturally, the polar bear dog kicked Mako on her back so she could really crash down those familiar streets. With each passing leap, another image ran rampant in his mind. Each place was full of such sweet (and some bitter) memories of them. They served as inspiration and a reason to try harder. He would win her over. One date with Asami hardly meant they were official, right?

* * *

Coming into view of the portal, Naga slowed to a trot and eventually a brisk walk. Before long, the two were sitting before the glowing light of the portal. Having grabbed food on the ride in, Mako opened up the basket and started to dig into the pile of dog treats he got. "Pretty sure I can't just give you these," he cocked a brow at her, "so... sit?"

Already in the sitting position, Naga gave the raven a blank stare. "Uh, yeah. Right. Umm, shake?" Extending a hand, he severely underestimated the weight of Naga's huge paws. She was clearly bear up front for the weight was just enough to cause him to fall forward into her. "Does that warrant a treat?" he asked quizzically. This was really his first time working with a pet, of sorts. Sure, he had Pabu but that was more Bolin than him. He just... well, kinda watched? Mako self-justified his lack of interest in pets with the fact that he had a job. Unlike Bolin who just performed, Mako actually broke a sweat. He worked in a factory, on the force, and most recently as a security detail for Wu, all of which didn't give him enough time to babysit a creature - small or large.

Tilting her ears forward, Naga pawed at the ground before rolling over. "Yeah, roll over!" he exclaimed, catching her drift. "Good girl," he pat her once before placing the bone-shaped yellow object before her. Cautiously, Naga stole it from his hand and wolfed it down. Craving more, she barked before rolling back onto her hinds and running around like a love-struck puppy.

"Psh, this is easy," he thought aloud. "Play dead," he wagged a treat before her eyes. Obediently, she rolled over with her paws in the air. To add that dramatic flair, she even slipped her tongue out. "Oh no, she's dead," he pleaded before placing a bone on her jaw. "Too bad dead polar bar dogs can't eat." With a chuckle, he stepped back and watched as the massive creature lunged back to life. Treat flying into the air, she leapt at it and swallowed it whole. Eyes trained on him, she forearms pawed the ground as he tail wriggled happily behind her.

"That's right," he said while placing a hand on his hip, "you're a dog. Dogs like to play fetch." Frantically looking around for a ball, Mako's golden gaze fell upon a stick. "Close enough," he scoffed while bending over. "You want all these treats?" he opened his coat to expose a bag full of bones, "then you got to retrieve the stick."

Mako thought he was hot-stuff so when he went to throw it, he purposely hid it behind his back. Naga, unsuspecting, started bolting off in one direction in search of the object. Nose to the ground, she stiffed and sniffed until a laugh rang in her ears. Instantly, her lips pulled back and a growl rumbled from her throat.

"You should have seen your face," he was practically crying. "It was priceless. I wish Korra was here to see it."

It took her a few more seconds of death-glaring at the boy, but she eventually came to her senses and barked along with him. Tail wagging a million miles a second, she pranced around. Sooner or later, her would throw the stick and, this time, she wouldn't fall victim to his silly trick! She was a fast-learner and refused to let Mako get the slip again so when he tried it again, she simply charged forward and tackled him to the ground. Licking him ceaselessly, he eventually waved a white flag, or rather bag of treats, and tossed them into the air. As they sprawled out everywhere, he scattered off to hid from the kissing monster.

Laughter fill the air and long before they knew it, night was upon them.

"Maybe they got lost?" Mako shrugged. "Or maybe they bought all that gear for a two-day da... vacation." Gathering up his gear, he reluctantly walked Naga back to his place. "We'll try again tomorrow. She wouldn't abandon you. She'll be home soon, I just know it."


End file.
